


Just For This Moment

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Karivarry Life Swap AU [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Our girl is happy, Song Lyrics, Tumblr, Wicked - Freeform, Writing Prompt, life swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: In another world Barry Allen is a Kryptonian, Oliver Queen is the Flash, and Kara Danvers-Grant is the Arrow. These are their adventures.Prompt requested by an Anonymous asker: Before the island, Kara used to love singing. Ever since she came back, she never really believed she could achieve happiness again. Until he met Oliver, then a year later Barry. When the world is quiet and they're allowed their peace, she allows herself to see just how much the universe has blessed her in the forms of Barry and Oliver, and she sings quietly.The seventh in the Series





	Just For This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> NOW INCLUDING A CHARACTER LIST [HERE](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/list-of-characters)
> 
> Hello! I’m going to be taking prompts for a Karivarry AU I’m hoping to write, but need to get my feet wet with first to figure out everything I want to do with it first. So, that where you all come in! I’ll be taking the prompts to write so long as they are in the AU I’m working toward. 
> 
> The AU? A lifeswap or roleswap AU. 
> 
> Basically: Kara is the Green Arrow, Oliver as the Flash, Barry as Superboy. 
> 
> This is the 7th of the series, suggested by an Anonymous asker. Song is "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked.
> 
> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)

Sometimes, life was beautiful. It wasn’t a thought Kara had often and it had honestly surprised her when she had thought it. Before the island, Kara had been a generally happy person, but it was difficult to summon that person now. Lian Yu had changed her, in dark, weird, and frankly often disturbing ways. PTSD was thrown around a lot concerning her and it wasn’t  _ wrong _ per say, but she didn’t like to really think about it like that. She had undergone years of horror and she was different now and that was that. 

Today somehow felt different though. She hadn’t needed to go out as the Arrow during the day today, Barry had done a few hours of patrol as Superboy without fighting anyone, and Oliver wasn’t nursing anything worse than a couple bruises that would disappear in a few hours. The day was warm and only slightly cloudy. The sunset was beautiful over the National City skyline.

Kara was reclining on the couch, flipping slowly through a mindless romance novel and shaking her head at the heroine. Honestly, if she was struggling this much in choosing between these two sweet as pie country boys she should just talk to them and date them both. 

Oliver was speeding around the apartment looking for something to do, unable to sit still for even the hour and half Barry had asked of them while he cooked. Every so often she’d glance up to see a streak of blue mixed with yellow lightning moving around the apartment. She was pretty sure at the moment he was doing laundry right now. 

Kara didn’t even notice when she started humming, still reading her book, but the song just slipped out of her lips a few minutes later. 

_ “Just for this moment _

_ As long as you’re mine  _

_ Come be how you want to _

_ And see how bright we shine _

_ Borrow the moonlight  _

_ Until it is through _

_ And know I’ll be here holding you _

_ As long as you’re mine…” _

Kara glanced up for a moment to see that Barry and Oliver had frozen and were smiling at her with dopey, matching smiles. “What?” 

“Nothing. You just seem really happy.” 

Kara couldn’t keep the smile from her face. “Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet
> 
> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
